Brute Space Empire
The Brute Space Empire is a powerful Empire that battle the Mega Rangers in order to invade & conquer the Earth, & the universe. It has been claimed several times that the Brute Space Empire rules the universe, suggesting that its task is almost complete, with only the Mega Rangers in their way. History The Brute Space Empire's forces are a race of aliens who conquered various planets & planned to invade Earth for their emperor, Zulkar. The first invasion failed due to the interference of the 19 Power Rangers in the Mega War. The second, current, invasion was overseen by the emperor's son Zagack from his chariot-like flagship, stationed between Earth & its moon, with an armada at his command. After the Mega Rangers killed off Zagack, the Brute Space Empire made the capture & execution of the Mega Rangers their top priority to the point of giving Troy Burrows an "Unlimited Reward" bounty. They were perceived a threat great enough for the emperor himself to come & oversee the invasion personally. A month after Zulkar's death, as well as the destruction of the majority of their military forces, which had been mobilized to Earth for the final invasion of Earth to exterminate all Earthlings, the Brute Space Empire begins to dissolve with its universal reign coming to an end. Members The Imperial Family *'Emperor Zulkar ' - The ruler & dictator of the Brute Space Empire. He is now deceased when the Mega Rangers fight him with the power of the 19 Power Rangers, then finishes him off with a "Rough Wave" when the Zordon's Cannon of Revenge was fired at contact point. *'Commandant Zagack' - The young commander of the Brute Space Empire's invasion forces & the Emperor's son. He is now deceased when the Mega Rangers defeated the ZagackZord with the new Pirate Ultrazord. Imperial Guard The Brute Space Empire's elite soldiers who directly serve the Emperor. Others *'Development Technical Officer Scalea' is the Brute Space Empire's mad scientist, supplying the monsters with powerful weapons & modifications. Using a special gun-shaped controller, she can fire the flagship's enlargement cannons to resurrect defeated monsters & make them grow giant. She is now deceased when she tried to prove Zulkar that she was still of use & tried to fight the Mega Rangers, but ended up getting hit with a Rising Strike. Her death herald the arrival of the Brute Space Empire's invasion fleet, with her part of weakening the Mega Rangers finished. *'Monsters' - aliens of various planets who serve under the Brute Space Empire that command the footsoldiers on the Earth's surface. They are the ones who the Mega Rangers face in nearly all of the episodes. *'Armoroids' - The Royal Guard of the Emperor. Two Armoroids have the power of an average monster. They are also always seen in a pair. *'Non-commissioned Officers Clawdoids' - the officers who lead the Mettoids to battle & support the monsters. *'Mettoid Sailors' - the footsoldiers of the Brute Space Empire, armed with clubs provided by Scalea that double as RPG launchers & submachine guns. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:The Armada